Andante
Andante is a village in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] that serves as the headquarters of Andantino and as a place of refuge for its members. It is an underground city built into a mountainside, and few know of its existence other than Andantino. Andante is located near Lake Reverb and the three key members of Andantino, Jazz, Claves and Falsetto have a secret hideout in a house on the shore. Story After being knocked off the Cabasa Bridge and swept away by the Fusion River, Allegretto, Viola and the members of Andantino make their way through the Adagio Swamp and then the Woodblock Groves to reach Andante. There, Falsetto agrees to give Allegretto and Viola a tour of the town, while Jazz and Claves retreat to the secret hideout in order to rest and regroup. The party explores the town and comes across a group of soldiers who are plotting a direct raid on Forte Castle in defiance of Jazz's wishes. In another room, they discover a father and his young son & daughter. The daughter has picked a rare flower called a Simile flower, one that only blooms if it is watered with water from Simile Spring. The flower is wilting because they don't have any water, so the party agrees to brave the dangerous Lento Cemetery in order to obtain the water. Buildings Andante has many residential houses, an infirmary, storage room, item shop, meeting room and important residential place. It is also home to the Lento Cemetery. Score Piece Participant *Sullen Melody :Score 1/5/13/23 for Rank B - Peach Cookie :Score 10/12/15 for Rank S - Floral Powder :Score 28 for Rank A - Amethyst Bracelet Treasure *Score Piece 5 *Score Piece 6 Item Shop *Dragoon Blade: 1000G *Monkey Bow: 800G *Power Stroke: 700G *Mammoth Armor: 350G *Tiger Armor: 800G *Cloth Dress: 300G *Silk Dress: 600G *Angel Trumpet: 200G *Star Cookie: 200G *Club Clover: 150G *Glowing Tail: 50G *Shadow Tail: 50G *Bubble Straw: 50G *Hell Mustard: 300G *Twilight Feather: 50G *Dawn Feather: 50G *Fallen Feather: 50G *Pure Feather: 50G *Chance Feather: 50G *Icy Feather: 50G *Time Feather: 50G *Lion's Mane: 300G *Odd Chocolate: 300G *Fish Incense: 300G *Big Paper Fan: 300G Behind the scenes *During the Lento Cemetery event, the player can return to the Doctor in the infirmary in Andante at any time for full healing, though initially they must talk to him twice in order to get him to heal the party. *In addition to the Score Pieces found in Andante, there is a sequence that leads to an amusing moment, although no treasure. If the player examines some bottles near the entrance to Lento Cemetery, they will find a note indicating to check behind the small waterfalls. Upon doing so, Allegretto will receive "Some Guy's Address," which he will then promptly tear up. *If playing on Encore Mode, the player can revisit Andante in Chapter 6 and if they visit the infirmary, they will discover a badly injured Etude, who decided to help the soldiers with their planned raid on Forte Castle. He was the only one who survived. The party admonishes him for doing something so ill-conceived and Jazz tells Polka not to heal him with magic, as he needs to remember this pain. The party can also speak with Bass in another room to learn more about the history of Andantino. Musical theme "Resist and Endure" is the musical theme used in Andante. It is Track 16 on the second disc of the game's original score. Gallery Speaking with Chaconne.jpg|Allegretto speaks with Etude's wife, Chaconne It's a Simile Flower.jpg|The party finds that a girl in Andante has picked a Simile flower. Etymology In music, "andante" is a tempo marking which indicates that the music should be played at a walking pace.Wikipedia entry on Tempo Notes and references Category:Areas